


quite witty and handsome

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “Lady Rosaline speaks very highly of you, Benvolio.” The Prince tilts his head, the shade from the gazebo only just hiding a twitch in his jaw. “I believe she called you ‘quite witty.’ Isn’t that right, sister?”Princess Isabella, to her credit, takes a long sip of water, the tiny glance she sends over to Rosaline the only hint at any amusement. “I believe she also called him handsome.”Benvolio discovers Rosaline has complimented him.





	quite witty and handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for 1x03 (based on a sneak peek and some stills).
> 
> Prompts: “if you think you’re getting out of this that easily, you’re sadly mistaken.” & "if you call me that one more time..."

**** The moment Escalus begins speaking, Rosaline realizes she may have made a mistake.

“Lady Rosaline speaks very highly of you, Benvolio.” The Prince tilts his head, the shade from the gazebo only just hiding a twitch in his jaw. “I believe she called you ‘quite witty.’ Isn’t that right, sister?”

Princess Isabella, to her credit, takes a long sip of water, the tiny glance she sends over to Rosaline the only hint at any amusement. “I believe she also called him handsome.”

If they weren’t her sovereigns, Rosaline may have murdered them. Instead, she steps back, trying to disappear - except it’s midday and sunny and her blue and gold outfit shimmers in the light against the greens of the garden. Her elbow accidentally hits someone, and she bites back a groan when she sees brown leather and a hint of a smirk.

“Is that so, your Grace?” says Benvolio from behind her shoulder, and she can hear his amusement. “I knew my beloved to be hopelessly in love with me, but I was not aware she was in the business of singing my praises behind my back.”

“Only good things,  _ my lord,”  _ she practically grits out, her smile threatening to rip apart her cheeks. Pointedly looking at Benvolio, she ignores Escalus’ heated gaze on her. “Can you believe we’ll be having our engagement ceremony so soon?”

She believes she is the only one who notices a flash of sadness in his eyes before the smug mask returns. He looks only at her, letting his hand rest on her lower back and Rosaline does her level best to not cringe away from his touch. “I cannot wait.”

Rosaline knows his grin is as fake as hers, only the hint of his smirk authentic, but his thumb draws spirals over her dress.

“And neither can Verona,” says Lord Montague, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

Escalus turns to the ambassadors flanking him and smiles - with teeth and muscle, his eyes hard. “As you can see here, gentlemen, the future heirs of the great families of Verona are completely in love and will be bonded very soon. Now, let us leave the - couple - for a moment so we can discuss further politics.”

If there is any bitterness or regret in Escalus, Rosaline cannot tell.

The gentlemen begin to filter out, and Isabella offers Benvolio a nod before hugging Rosaline. “I hope you understand we only want what is best.” Isabella’s whispers echo in her wake as she follows the men at a respectful distance, head held high and hands clasp in front of her.

Rosaline keeps the smile on her face as they leave, even when Livia appears out of nowhere to join the Princess, and even when she waves to her Uncle when he turns back. Without looking, she knows Benvolio does too, still hovering just behind her.

When she is certain no one can hear them, Rosaline spins around.

“What is wrong with you?” 

Benvolio still smirks. “Well according to  _ you _ , dear Capulet, I am quite witty and handsome.” He leans just slightly forward, and to any onlooker it would appear that he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. “Although I don’t think that’s a  _ bad _ thing, do you?”

Glaring, she steps even closer, unwilling to back down. “If I have to lie to convince the Prince that we are in love - “

“Ah, yes, the Prince.” Benvolio steps back, arms crossing his chest. His smile fades just slightly, but there’s still the ghost of a smirk in each tug of his lips. “That’s what this is about, isn’t it?

Rosaline mirrors him, but looks away, towards her sister and the Princess. “I don’t know what you speak of.”

“He’s jealous, you know,” he says, tilting his head. He leans slightly, as if trying to catch her eyes, and Rosaline glares at him instead. “Whatever reasons he has for this betrothal - when I had my hand on you - “ Shrugging, Benvolio softens, arms still crossed as he curls into himself. “He was not pleased.”

There’s a flicker of  _ something _ in her belly, but she’s not sure if that’s relief, confusion, or disappointment. So she shrugs too. “It doesn’t matter. He will not break off our engagement so long as our families continue feuding.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Silence, as the two of them stand there, shoulders hunched and arms crossed. When she notices the Prince glance over to them, she sighs and tries to relax. “We’re being watched.”

Benvolio glances over his shoulder. “Let them see.” He lets his arms lose, stepping just an inch closer to her. “We could give them a performance.”

“Oh? What kind of performance?” Rosaline finds herself moving forward. “You don’t seem to be that great of an actor - “

“You wound me, my lady.” Benvolio’s grin returns and Rosaline hates it, especially now that Escaus’ glare grows hotter. His toes bump into hers and she can feel the warmth of his fingers ghosting over her arm. “How will I convince anyone of our love if my own beloved does not believe in me?

“If you call me that one more time…” The threat falls flat, because her thumb lightly caresses his elbow. Rosaline is well aware of their audience, but somehow that makes everything better, warmer. 

Benvolio raises an eyebrow, his hand barely touching her hip. Hers rests on his chest. “What?” Escalus glares, she  _ knows it _ , and maybe that’s why she feels more daring, stopping herself from shoving Benvolio away from her and yelling. Looking straight at her, Benvolio grins even wider. “What will you do, my beloved?”

Rosaline kisses him.

It’s soft, just the quick touch of lips, the slightest bit of pressure. The mixture of  _ daring _ at everyone watching, of his hand digging into her waist, his warm lips tasting like salt and sunshine - Rosaline pulls back almost immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Escalus heading straight towards them, fist clenched, and Isabella trying to follow. Benvolio, however, stares only at her. “If you think you’re getting out of this that easily, you’re sadly mistaken.”

And then  _ he _ kisses  _ her. _

This one is a bit rougher, his teeth knocking against hers, but she grips his shirt. Her heart threatens to run away, hide beneath his leather jacket, and her face feels so  _ hot _ . 

When Escalus finally reaches them, clearing his throat loudly, they separate quickly, avoiding each other eyes. Rosaline wants to burn completely - mainly because Livia looks at her as if she has grown an extra head, and because the strange ambassadors wear appreciative, yet oddly creepy, smirks - but also because Escalus unsuccessfully hides anger beneath a facade of embarrassment; and because Benvolio’s fingers are still loosely hanging on her wrist.

“Well, it appears the young couple truly cannot wait to be married,” says Princess Isabella, loud enough that the adults hanging around the gardens don’t notice her grip on her brother’s wrist. “I think it best we all take our leave now, yes, your Grace?”

Escalus shakes her off, face slightly twitching. He pauses, but slowly he turns, nodding. “Yes, of course. It’s getting late, we all have many duties to attend to.” His back straightens. “Lords Montague and Capulet, please escort your heirs back to their respective houses. They will soon have their entire lives to spend time together.”

Too distracted by the rising anger in her veins, she only realizes that she fists her hand when she feels Benvolio slowly loosen her fingers. After a moment of hesitation, she lets out a deep breath, nodding towards him and stepping away. Escalus follows her with his gaze. 

“Thank you, your Grace,” says Rosaline, with a curtsey, not really looking her Prince in the eye, “for allowing me time to spend with my beloved. I look forward to our upcoming marriage even more.”

Escalus says nothing.

Rosaline leaves, only the memory of Benvolio’s lips on hers keeping her moving forward.

 


End file.
